Against All Odds
by Jane Glass
Summary: What about everything they shared? The times they laughed about things together? The pain they felt together as they rushed to save Hyrule? What of the tears that were shed? What about the secrets that only she knew? Midna coming back is against the odds, but it's the chance he's got to take….


**Against All Odds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loz or Against All Odds (the song).**

**A.N.: I made this after obsessing over Twilight Princess and Against All Odds (the song), which works perfectly, if I do say so myself. :) Enjoy the blue cheese!**

**Rated: T (depressing…cheese)**

* * *

><p><em>How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace<br>When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
>You're the only one who really knew me at all<em>

Link remembers it all too well. He was standing there and watching…Midna broke the mirror with just a tear, and then left without a trace…. After all the adventures and near-deaths, it's expected that Link would be upset, but it's more than that. She knew him better than everyone. Sure, Ilia knew him, but not like Midna. Midna watched him on their adventures, saw how he did things, knew how he reacted in different situations, and he knew her too. They had spent several weeks alone, after all.

_How can you just walk away from me,_  
><em>when all I can do is watch you leave<em>  
><em>Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears<em>  
><em>You're the only one who really knew me at all<em>

How could she leave him? Didn't she care too? "Link…I…" She did…he was sure of it. What about everything they shared? The times they laughed about things together? The pain they felt together as they rushed to save Hyrule? What of the tears that were shed? What about the secrets that only she knew?

_So take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_  
><em>And there's nothing left here to remind me,<em>  
><em>just the memory of your face<em>  
><em>Just take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space<em>  
><em>And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face.<em>

Link's memories would kill him, he was sure. He stifled a whimper as he felt physical pain in his heart. It was like somebody was poking at his heart with needles. He wished he had a picture…her face was blurry in all his memories. Maybe he would go to the sages to argue about why the worlds should be connected…or maybe he should accept that her coming back is against the odds.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_  
><em>turn around and see me cry<em>  
><em>There's so much I need to say to you,<em>  
><em>so many reasons why<em>  
><em>You're the only one who really knew me at all<em>

Link had begun dreaming wishful dreams again. Maybe if she just knew how he felt…maybe she would listen. Maybe if he had begged…if he had cried there and then. Maybe if she had seen that…. He should have told her. He had so much to talk to her about. So much he needed to say…that only she would understand…nobody knew about him like she did.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_  
><em>And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face<em>  
><em>Just take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space<em>

Link sobbed as he sat up to the call of the children outside his window. Did he really need to get up? What was the purpose? Why did it matter? He saved the world, but lost a best friend an could-have-been-more in the process, couldn't everyone just give him a break?

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_  
><em>Just take a look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here<em>  
><em>And you coming back to me is against all odds<em>  
><em>It's a chance I've got to take.<em>

He stood, walking to the window. He would continue to suffer and wait…that's all he can do. Maybe something good would come of it, or maybe something won't. Midna coming back is against the odds, but it's the chance he's got to take….

_Just take a look at me now._

If a tear drop could destroy the mirror and take her away, could a tear drop fix the mirror and bring her back?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
